Retailers of goods and services may typically offer such goods and services for purchase via one or more conventional brick-and-mortar retail outlets and/or via one or more Internet-accessible websites, i.e., one or more websites accessible via a global system of interconnected computer networks. In either case it is desirable for retailers to make available features and/or programs that enhance the shopping experience in order to increase the likelihood that shoppers will become, or will continue to be, return shoppers.